Semiconductor devices are widely used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
To address the increase of manufacturing complexity and the accompanied problems in manufacturing process, advances in IC processing and manufacturing are necessary. For example, a three dimensional transistor, such as a fin-like field-effect transistor (Fin-FET), has been introduced to replace a planar transistor. In the manufacturing process of the Fin-FET devices, further improvements are constantly necessary to satisfy the performance requirement in the scaling down process.